spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Nook (JSSB)
Tom Nook is an unlockable playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Animal Crossing universe. Tom Nook first debuted in the original Dōbutsu no Mori title, and has appeared in every Animal Crossing title since. In Dōbutsu no Mori and its re-releases, Dōbutsu no Mori e, Dōbutsu no Mori e+ and Animal Crossing, Tom Nook acts as the sole shopkeeper in the town the player character moves to. He reprises his role as the owner of the main shop in Wild World and City Folk, though his title of "only" shopkeeper is removed with the addition of a variety of other specialty stores. In New Leaf, Tom Nook's shop, Nook's Cranny, is instead run by his nephews Timmy and Tommy, and Tom Nook runs a store in which the player can change the appearance of their house. In the Animal Crossing video games, Tom Nook, like all animal characters, speak a language known as Animalese. However, in Super Smash Bros., Tom Nook speaks Japanese, and is voiced by Naoki Tatsuta, who portrayed the tanuki in the Dōbutsu no Mori film. Movesets Origins Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Victory Poses Taunts Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Tom Nook has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Tom Nook's first recolour costume gives him pink fur and a purple apron. This based on Sayorin's appearance on the ninth volume of the Dōbutsu no Mori: Hohinda Mura Dayori manga series. Tom Nook's second recolour costume gives him darker brown fur and a red apron. This is based upon one of the player character's default appearances in Animal Crossing: City Folk. Tom Nook's third recolour gives him orange fur and a slightly darker blue apron. This is based upon the appearance of "Crazy" Redd, one of Tom Nook's competitors. Tom Nook's fourth recolour costume gives him white fur and a lighter blue apron. This is based upon the colour scheme of Gulliver, a sailor who appears in multiple Animal Crossing titles. Tom Nook's fifth recolour gives him a bright yellow fur coat with a green apron. This is based upon the colour scheme of the cat character Kaitlin. Tom Nook's sixth and seventh recolours give him bright blue and pink fur coats with darker blue and red aprons with a pink heart replacing his white leaf insignia. These two costumes are based upon the characters of Cyrus and Reese from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Tom Nook's first special outfit gives him a white, orange and blue striped shirt in place of his apron, as well as a similar hat. This is based upon Tom Nook's appearance while running Nook 'n' Go, the first expansion to Nook's Cranny within the Animal Crossing series. Tom Nook's second special outfit gives him a purple suit decorated with two golden buttons. He wears a white dress shirt underneath as well as a red tie. This is based upon Tom Nook's appearance while running Nookington's, the final expansion to Nook's Cranny within the Animal Crossing series. Tom Nook's third special outfit gives him a white dress shirt and red tie ensemble hidden beneath a green and yellow sweatervest. He also wears grey pants in a reference to his appearance in Animal Crossing: New Leaf.